Bakura In Chains
by Flaming Kyo
Summary: Why does Bakura suddenly find himself handcuffed in the trunk of Seto Kaiba's limo? Apparently he owes Kaiba a debt, and Kaiba has though of some very creative ways for him to repay it. Contains swearing, violence and lots and lots of Yaoi!
1. Chapter 1

The noise is so loud! God-fucking damn it! I wish they would shut the fuck up cause I can't concentrate like this! 'SHUT THE FUCK UP!' I scream finally when I can't take any fucking more of the constant winging and screaming and laughing! Yes if you can believe they were _laughing!_

Everyone looked around at me but I just smiled my evil little smile and watched them shrink back cause they are all fucking scared of little old me! It's a good feeling and it makes me want to do something more than sit and watch them squirm. They need a reason to be afraid of me. Something painful involving a dagger, salt and a huge ass flame thrower! Hell yeah! I chuckled my little chuckle and some of the little bastards ran away screaming!

Why do they give jobs like this to people like me?

Hee hee. That shut the fuckers up. They can stare up at me with those puppy dog eyes if the want to but it only makes me want to gouge them out with a plastic spoon. I can't help snickering at this thought and the rest of the brats tear from the nursery screaming. Damn noise! But at least I got rid of them….he he….

I look around the now deserted classroom, bored now that my little victims are sobbing in the bathroom. There is always the sand pit or the playdoh but neither of them are flammable enough for any real enjoyment! I WANT TO BURN SOMETHING! The arts and crafts corner catches my red eye – and you have to fucking wonder how a guy with red eyes gets any sort of job – and my crazed smile widens.

That will about do it.

I saunter over with no one to challenge me for dominion over the safety scissors this time and cut cardboard into obscene shapes until my heart is content. A particular shaped one looked just like the real thing with the right amount of glue on top….kinky as fuck I assure myself whilst wandering if it's wrong to be turned on by this.

Not that it matters. A couple of matches will remedy the evidence!

Fire! FIRE! Burn burn burn!

I hadn't even got a flame going when that fucking man came into the classroom with _that_ look on his face. I held up what I'd made like those little bastards had done to me all fucking morning! 'Do I get a gold star for effort?' I asked, laughing madly. 'Or creativity? It's quite authentic – maybe you wanna keep it?' I laughed again as I made some suggestive actions with my hands – some of which were very creative – and he went as white as the paste on my art project.

'Ba-Bakura-san,' he began shakily as I stuck the cardboard to the window and began licking the paste of my hands. Tasted salty. 'I don't think you are very suitable for this position. I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave.'

Damn, and I wanted to be a nursery teacher too. I suppose I could just burn the building at night instead. Less bodies but it would still make a hell of a smoke cloud! Hell yeah! I stood up and waltzed over to the uptight man, a dark smile on my face again. I was bored once more and he could easily keep me occupied until they called security.

I loved the way they man handled me.

'Do you like fire, sensei?' I ask innocently with the forgotten matches suddenly springing to mind. He was fucking petrified of me and it was turning me on. Any more and I was gonna fucking jack off right in front of the kids, teach them a thing or two about life. Little bastards! Fucking noisy bastards they had driven me to this! I lit a match and let it burn until it scalded my fingers. It hurt like fuck but I didn't stop it.

I grabbed his balls suddenly and he hit me across the face. I fell to the fucking ground and it fucking hurt! Bastard! But I was laughing anyway 'cause he was blushing like a little virgin and I know he wanted to fuck me right now over the sandpit…

Ah, just like home…

But as luck would have it security came. They were just as red as sensei and they liked my artwork, I could tell by the bulge. I flipped onto my back and propped my head up with my burnt hand. 'Do you wanna fuck me in turns or come at the same time?' I laughed playing with another fucking match and letting it burn to my fingers again. They blanched. Obviously the first option. The bastards were all hard. I could smell it.

What kind of fucked up nursery was this? Well they employed me didn't they; that has to be some indication of their perverted standards.

'Do we need to use force or are you going to come quietly?'

I thought about this question seriously. 'I never come quietly! I'm a screamer,' I taunted falling onto my back and rolling onto all fours. This was seriously fucking turning me on. They stared at me but since I had run out of matches I was forced to find something else to do.

I crawled over to the security guard like a bitch in season and said in my most Ryou-ish voice 'On second thought I think force will be necessary…'

'This is your final warning Bakura-san,' the guard said and I though of all the uses I could find for his baton. There were so many fucking ways it could be fun but none of these bastards had an imagination. They were all too busy trying to disguise the fact they were hard.

I bit his leg because I fucking felt like it! Hell yeah first blood to me! I wish there were more fucking matches! At least I got them to chase me!

They were slow as fuck so I jumped on the window sill and looked to the ground two stories below. My fist flew through the glass and cut it to ribbons. The blood was fucking going everywhere! Blood! Blood! Blood! The smell of it! The taste of it! I was cheering like a fucking maniac at the sight of my blood!

I wanted more!

I licked it off my hand and managed to get it all over my face. Those bastards were getting jealous!

Another person appeared at the door as I smashed my head through the glass to get more blood. It fell all over the place! On the floor and on the windowsill and …hell…

It was stuck in my head!

She looked like she was going to be sick and I picked up the art project that had fallen on the floor and made a suggestion or two with it ...He he... I really am quite creative!

'Bakura-san's pick up is here,' she stated quietly.

She caught my attention.

Pick up?

I was curious and bored so I let the security guards drag me out of the nursery. The fucking little brats were staring at me like I was some sort of fucking lunatic with blood and paste all over my fucking body. I needed someone to lick it off! The very thought of their tongue was enough to make me throb.

That kept me occupied till we got to the car park.

No fucking way! Why would that bastard be there? How the fuck did he know where I was working?

How the fuck did I get a job in the first place?

Too much to think about.

I need a drink.

Standing affront a 'compensating for something' huge ass limo was that smirking bastard Kaiba. What the fuck did he want?

'Get him in the car,' Kaiba demanded as he got in himself.

Seemed I wasn't getting any choice in the matter.


	2. Chapter 2

That fucking bastard!

Fucking Kaiba just sitting in his fucking car that is far too fucking big with his face that doesn't tell me a fucking thing. Bastard! Who the fuck does he think he is?

He wants me to ask what the hell he's playing at but I'm not gonna becomes his little bitch and give him the satisfaction. So the fucking curiosity is agonizing and it hurts more than the fucking glass in my fucking head. I'm not gonna give in! I'm not gonna give in! That fucking Kaiba with that face.

_What is with this guys face?_

Now the bastards fucking smirking at me dying of curiosity and not asking why the fuck I've been kidnapped. I wish I had some fucking matches left or a knife or something I could use to fucking hurt him. I can't fucking stand it!

BASTARD!

_Get him in the car_ he had said like he fucking owned me or something. This game had lost its fucking fun and I wanted fucking out now. I punched the hand that wasn't bleeding off the fucking tainted windows – what kinda complex does this guy have? Who has tainted windows, _really?_ It just makes a pretty mess of my hand and splatters blood all over the fucking place but doesn't even break.

I'm getting really pissed now.

But the bastards is just staring me and smirking at the fucking agony his stupid fucking game is causing me. I'll show that bastard who he's playing with – I'm fucking thief for Ra's sake so I'll find a way out!

I'm gonna fucking kill him when I do as well!

He's still fucking smiling and it's really pissing me off. I'm gonna fucking snap if I don't slap it off his pretty boy fucking face. I lunge at him with my hands covered in blood and I am going to snap his fucking neck. Can you believe that arrogant piece of shit just sits there and watches me come at him? My hands don't even get anywhere near his fucking neck and he's got _me_ pinned to the floor with his fucking hands around _my _throat. _Still fucking smiling!_ And because he is still grinning like a bastard I start to fucking laugh as he chokes the shit out of me.

It's not even fucking funny but I'm still fucking laughing because I actually got him to do something besides sit there trying to act like a cool bastard as we drive to Ra knows where. He gets off me after a while and leaves me to lie on the floor in my own fucking blood choking cause he tried to fucking kill me.

I know that I'm just playing into his manipulative little claws but what the hell am I supposed to do? I've been kidnapped and by a fucking priest of all things. I sit up eventually when I've recovered enough to curse Kaiba's good name to the bloody gods. But as usual Ra doesn't fucking respond to my request for a fucking plague to kill the bastard and I have to sit there like a helpless brat 'cause I can't think straight.

WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!

Ra, you're a bastard sometimes.

I can't take it any more. I can escape this fucking bullet proof chariot of his and then we'll see who is fucking smiling.

There has to be something that can break that fucking glass.

I find an empty champagne bucket on the chair at the other end of the fucking limo and throw it before he can stop me. It dents the bucket but that's it. I try fucking kicking the glass with my boot but it doesn't fucking work either.

Kaiba is smirking confidently and it makes me more fucking determined. If I wanna break out of this fucking nightmare then I need to be smart and use my fucking head.

You'd be surprised how much damage a human skull can do to a sheet of tainted fucking glass.

A large crack appears in the window that matches the fucking crack in my head and I fucking laugh like a lunatic because he's no longer smiling. FUCK YOU KAIBA YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!

He looks scared as shit now 'cause he knows I'm going to fucking escape his little game. I laugh even fucking louder and he just looks really pissed off now. 'Sit down Bakura,' he fucking threatens like I'm one of his Kaiba Corp lackeys 'or I will handcuff you to the chair.'

Who the FUCK does he think he is? Where the fuck is he going to get handcuffs from in the middle of a fucking car that is tearing down a fucking highway at eighty miles per fucking hours?

'Screw you Kaiba,' I reply keeping my manners for a fucking change cause I know I've won. My head finds the glass again and it fucking breaks into lots of fun little pieces that for some fucking reason spray into the limo and cut me to fucking ribbons. He tries to grab my leg as I fucking dive head first from the car but the bastard is too bloody slow.

Already I see the car breaking as my head hits the fucking tarmac and it hurts like hell. I haven't got much fucking time if I want to escape that demented bastard who likes to fucking surprise you when your being fucking fired and kidnaps you in his huge ass limo just because he's head of a fucking huge ass corporation.

But being the head of a huge ass corporation also has its fucking benefits even on the bloody highway in the middle of fucking nowhere. Cars have all stopped just because he fucking wants them too. I need to fucking run but Ra is fucking torturing me today because I can't move.

Fucking bastard, Kaiba! Burn in fucking hell you prick!

He doesn't look fucking happy.

But I fucking laugh at him because that's what I do when there is nothing else to do, I just fucking laugh like a lunatic and hope for the fucking best.

'I warned you Bakura,' he said in this virtuous kinda voice that makes him sound like the fucking Pharaoh.

_You must be fucking kidding?_

The bastard does have handcuffs.

I can't fucking move as he officially labels me defeated by slapping some fucking reinforced handcuffs on my bloody hands. Bastard did it behind my bloody back as well and it fucking hurts! He picks me up cause I don't weigh very much and because he's fucking strong as hell. I curse him all the way back to the fucking car but I've reverted into the old tongue and he doesn't understand a fucking thing.

He gets the idea though and he is still really pissed with me so what does the fucking bastard do?

He opens the fucking trunk and dumps me inside like I'm his fucking suitcase or something.

'Fuck you Kaiba, 'I manage but it doesn't do a damn thing. The bastard isn't smiling any more. I kinda hope this is just one of his fucking mind games cause I don't really like the idea of being stuck in here but the I've pissed him off too much.

I scream more curses at him as he slams the fucking lid down.

I keep fucking screaming until the car starts fucking move and I'm stuck in Seto Kaiba's fucking trunk and I can't fucking move.

Ra, why do you hate me so much?


	3. Chapter 3

KAIBA YOU BASTARD! KAIBA YOU BASTARD! KAIBA YOU BASTARD!

KAIBA YOU FUCKING BASTARD!

The fucking trunk of this limo is fucking the worst place in the fucking world and I am having this wonderful experience thanks to Seto fucking Kaiba. The car stopped moving hours ago but here I still am, locked in the fucking trunk of the car of a guy that fucking kidnapped me! I am going to kill that bastard as soon as I can fucking move again!

I'm starting to think all that glass isn't really much fun anymore cause I think it may have seeped into my fucking brain and is making me dizzy as fuck. Which is a fucking shame really cause glass happens to be an excellent fucking way to pass the time and now that bastard has went and fucking ruined one of my favourite hobbies. _Another thing to be fucking pissed about_ - I add to my mental list of things to be pissed at Kaiba for.

I am getting fucking sick of this.

I'm feeling sick as fuck 'cause its dark and hot and I'm fucking bleeding from so many fucking places that its not even funny. I start to laugh like a lunatic cause I can't do a fucking thing again. It must be pretty funny listening to some guys fucking laughter echoing from the trunk of a fucking car and I bet fucking Kaiba is sitting there with a fucking beer enjoying every minute of the fucking pain he is causing.

He was always a fucking psychopath even as a priest.

I must have fucking passed out at some point because someone is finally opening the fucking trunk and I don't remember what the fuck I've been doing until now. I thank Ra for the fucking privilege of breathing again but the karma is fucking stifled by the fact Ra fucking hates my guts and delivers the bastard to be my fucking savior. I am so fucking tired but I still manage to fucking hate the guy more than fucking hell itself.

'Fuck you Kaiba, you twisted piece of shit,' I manage and I am fucking proud 'cause I managed to string an entire sentence together _and_ say it like I fucking mean it.

But because Ra detests me and because I have a fucking smart mouth Kaiba fucking slams the fucking trunk down again. 'Still got some fight in you, Bakura? I can wait until morning if you would prefer.'

FUCKING BASTARD KAIBA! YOU REALLY ARE ONE SICK SON OF A BITCH! I WANT YOU TO FUCKING DIE YOU BASTARD! BURN IN HELL OR LET ME FUCKING GO THERE CAUSE ITS GOTTA BE BETTER THAN THIS!

I manage to bang my fucking head off the roof of the trunk and I put a hell of a dent in it. That's my last attempt at rebellion whilst I'm locked in this car 'cause I really want to get the fuck out.

That and because the bastard has managed to sap every piece of fucking energy I have.

Bastard.

He opens it again and stands there grinning at me like the evil fucking son of a bitch he is. I wanna slap that fucking face as hard as I can but I also wanna cry like a fucking baby 'cause I want to get out of this fucking trunk and he's just standing there watching me want to do both these fucking things but not being able to do either.

I must eventually look pathetic enough and he picks me up easily because I can't fucking walk and throws me over his fucking shoulder like I'm a fucking doll and carries me through the fucking front door of his 'compensating for something' mansion. To my fucking disgust there are bloody minions swarming about who don't seem to give a shit that their boss is a psychotic kidnapper who is parading his fucking handy work through the lobby like its something that happens a fucking lot.

Well knowing fucking Kaiba it probably does. He does go through company employees like fucking water and who knows where the fuck they end up. _What! You only made six billion instead of 6.1 billion – you're fired_ I imagine him saying and pulling a fucking lever that opens a hole in the floor and his fucking employee plummets to his fucking doom.

I start fucking laughing again.

I'm so fucking confused.

He carries me laughing like a fucking maniac all the way upstairs and I probably should be making fucking mental notes of where the fuck we are going but my mental notepad is too filled with notes on why the fuck I hate this bastard so fucking much.

It's like a fucking maze in here so I will just escape through the fucking window when the chance comes.

He's bound to give me a fucking opening soon.

I occupy myself with thoughts on how I can twist my last thought into perversity and vaguely wander why the fuck I'm doing that. My laughing is beyond stopping now and this makes me want to laugh even fucking more.

The bastard gets me to stop fucking laughing though cause he throws me on to a fucking hard surface and it about breaks my fucking hip. I curse him in the old language again before I realize the fucking word is lost on him.

We are in a huge ass fucking bathroom that is fucking bigger than the apartment I will probably never see again thanks to this sadistic piece of shit.

_Oh, sweet Ra, please! Boils, locust, raining fucking fire balls, I don't care how you fucking do it just get this sick bastard away from me!_

I am lying on a tiled worktop that is squeezed into a little alcove thing. The bastard Kaiba sits down next to me with this sweet little smile on his face which can't be good.

'We can do this the hard way or the easy way,' he teases as he picks little bits of glass out of my fucking hair. He runs his long fucking finger down my cheek and it fucking distracts me so I forget to ask what the fuck he is on about. His smile turns dark and he pulls the fucking handcuff keys out his pocket. 'You'd better behave yourself if I take them off,' he warns me like I'm a new fucking slave here to build his fucking pyramid.

Screw you bastard, I'm too fucking delicate for manual labor!

'Because I warn you Bakura I have a far more effective way of restraining you if you don't,' he threatens and he points to something that I don't have the fucking energy to look at. It could be a giant fucking hook to string me up like a fucking pig, but we both know I'm going to fucking attack the bastard anyway.

It was the most pathetic attempt at revenge I have ever fucking witnessed but it was fucking worth it just for the fucking look on his face. The bloody handprint across his cheek was like a piece of fucking art.

Match point – Bakura

I started laughing my high-pitched-I-don't-give-a-shit-anymore laugh and I didn't fucking stop even as the stupid son of a bitch punched me in the fucking jaw and had me lying face down on the fucking floor before I could even blink.

Everything suddenly seemed fucking hilarious and I was twitching on the fucking floor so the bastard decides to sit on my poor aching back and he weighs a fucking ton. I have to stop fucking laughing 'cause he's doing his best to squash my lungs into fucking mush.

'I'm going to fucking kill you Kaiba,' I manage cause I'm getting seriously pissed off now and I'm going to fucking snap if I don't fucking smash or burn something very fucking soon. I wonder how flammable company presidents are cause I really wanna fucking find out .

Kaiba takes out his little flip phone thing and I start to bang my fucking head off the fucking floor in a vain attempt at suicide.

Ahhh…fresh fucking cuts feel so fucking good. At last Ra, some fucking mercy…why did you start fucking caring all of a fucking sudden?

Kaiba must have sold his fucking soul to Ra cause he takes back the fucking release and gives his fucking blessings to the bastard priest. He grabs my fucking hair and pulls it back so he can snap my fucking neck or something fucking close cause it hurts like fuck and its not one I can fucking enjoy.

Match point – that bastard Seto.

'What took you so long?' he asks his phone and pulls my hair tighter to emphasis the fact he's not fucking happy about it. 'Well anyway I need you in my bathroom right now.' Pulls my fucking hair even tighter. 'I don't care if you're in the shower!' …_hey bastard, my neck's going to fucking snap if you do that again_… 'Get here now!'

For a fucking priest the bastard has one hell of a temper.

'Hey bastard, how about you get the fuck off me?' I manage to say through my fucking lungs that are going to burst if he doesn't fucking move in the next five seconds. But its his turn to fucking laugh at me and the bastard has a fucking evil laugh, especially when it means I get pummled further into the fucking cold tiles. _What the fuck is his problem?_

Someone knocks on the fucking door and in comes the other fucking Kaiba, the little one who has the world's biggest fucking crush on my little Ryou. I just hope this isn't fucking revenge cause Mokuba keeps getting bitch slapped away. My Ryou is a vicious little bastard sometimes.

I smirk at him the best villain smile I can fucking pull off while his big fucking brother is squashing me. He looks scared as shit –

-match point – Bakura-

-and pulls the fucking towels he's wearing around his waist fucking tighter like I'm going to fucking pounce on him or something. _Not my fucking type, junior – grow a fucking pair and try again._

'What is it you want Niisan?' he asks in that fucking girly voice that he still fucking has despite being as old as my Ryou.

'Yeah big brother,' I mock in the same fucking girlie voice because lack of air has finally caused me to lose the last fucking bit of sense I had fucking left. 'You want to do it now in front of other people? But you said it was our little secret…'

He was waiting for me to fuck up beyond fucking compare and the bastard finally managed. I see the point of no fucking return flying by…_sayonara sanity_…_goodbye my beloved mentality…Screw you Ra, you vengeful piece of shit…fuck you Kaiba…both of you…Help me Ra! I didn't mean to rob your fucking tomb just fucking SAVE ME…_

Its too late I can't fucking stop myself now.

'Kaiba I know you want to fuck me but you didn't need to let your little fucking brother watch,' I fucking going on with my last little bit of fucking energy. 'Maybe that makes you fucking hard? I'm sure he wouldn't mind taking off that towel and sucking it fucking soft again.' I fucking laugh again 'cause mini-Kaiba has gone bright fucking red. I can feel fucking Seto trying not to shake with fucking anger but he's doing a shit fucking job of it. Now would be a good time to stop but what's the fucking point? 'Or maybe it's the other way around? I can see your fucking hard under that skimpy little towel. Were you waiting in the shower for your big brother to come and rub you down? _No Seto, don't touch me there! That's my special place. No please! Stop…'_ I screech like a fucking girl and Mokuba is about to fucking cry.

Mr company president has had enough though and he bangs my fucking head of the fucking tiles and I don't fucking see it coming.

THAT REALLY FUCKING HURT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!

He gets the fuck off me and pulls me off the floor by the scruff of the fucking neck. I can fucking _smell_ the anger in his voice. 'I was thinking of showing you a little bit of mercy but you don't deserve it,' he said in this fucking quiet voice that was the fucking scariest thing I've ever fucking heard. 'Mokuba!'

Match point – the bastard dragging me across the bathroom.

Mini-Kaiba is fucking skimping about in that towel going over to a huge ass fucking closet as angry big brother waits for whatever toy he plans to be using.

_No fucking way!_

There is a fucking hook hanging from the fucking ceiling and knowing this sick piece of shit he plans to fucking hang me there by the fucking neck. This is my first fucking attempt at running since I fucking jumped through the car window and it ends with him throwing me to the fucking ground again.

'You should just cooperate,' Mokuba fucking tells me as he hands some fucking chains to his fucking brother. 'It will be easier on you.'

_Easier on me? _TELL THAT TO YOUR FUCKING BROTHER!

I feel some tight fucking manacles clamp around my wrists and the chain between them is fucking attached to the hook. Kaiba fucking pulls it higher and my feet barely touch the ground and my fucking arms are about to snap because they are pulled so high above my fucking head.

Match point - the bastard picking up the fucking knife next to the sink.

'You can go now Mokuba,' Kaiba fucking says and I don't like the way he is fucking toying with that dagger. 'I think I can manage him myself now.'

I kinda want Mokuba to fucking stay but who the fuck is going to listen to me? Who knows what this bastard is thinking?

'Now,' Kaiba says sweetly and he has me right where he fucking wants me.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!

AN: thanks to the people who reviewed chaps 1 and 2. I hope this keeps you occupied because the fun stuff happens in chap 4 … just what is Seto going to do in that bathroom…not what you'd expect I assure you. Each chapter brings you closer to the truth – just why did Kaiba kidnap Bakura in the first place?

Stay tuned kids.

Arigato: Kera Jeir and Cashingles.

Yes, the lemon cometh.


	4. Chapter 4

Kudos:

xBakura's lovex – wakateru. You will be happy to know that the swearing lessens from here on as our beloved begins to understand the situation. Let's just put it this way – he won't have much time for swearing.

Kera Jeir – we all knew he was nuts dear.

FanFicFanGurl101 – maybe a tad too much profanity…I suppose I can take the hint. In my defense I do tend to rile myself up before writing this fic so it ain't surprising.

Asmodes Red Gold – okay I get the point…I swear too fucking much….I will stop now…

AN: Well kids thanks for the reviews. Believe it or not I actually have some credibility as a writer but writing this just blows it all to hell. Oh well its fun. A little warning though, the swearing (upon good advice ) is taking a back seat to the yaoi love scenes. I hope you can all handle it. Also to save the work I would actually put in my portfolio from being ravished, I tend to direct all my sick little torture thoughts into this story.

Anyhoo, why are you still reading this blog – 'Kura's waiting….

'Now Bakura it didn't have to be this way,' Kaiba assures me with that wise-ass grin of his. I can't take my eye of the knife in his fucking hand because I don't think he knows I have a phobia of dying. He's taking his time toying with me and I can't do a damn thing but hang here limply whilst terrible little thoughts whiz through that oversized brain of his. 'Maybe it's the way I handled the whole situation.'

Yeah, no shit.

'Never mind I have you where I want you,' the bastard assures me with a little flick of the knife in my direction. I dunno if it's the blood loss but I fucking flinch like a little kitten when he does this and of course this makes the psycho happy. I really wish Mokuba would come back 'cause this guy is really starting to scare me.

'I don't suppose you can give me an explanation yet?' I ask just to do something other than stare at that knife. Honestly the curiosity is fucking killing me. Kaiba just smiles and takes a couple of steps towards me and I fail miserably to take a few steps back. He runs the knife down my shirt but it isn't strong enough to cut through. He runs it back up again and leaves it poised against my horribly exposed neck. I try not to seem like the bastard is scaring the living shit out of me – again fail miserably – but Ra gave Kaiba too big a freaking brain to be fooled by my attempt at bravery. I really feel like crying but I've been through worse things than this; I spent months locked in the Pharaoh's dungeon after all and that guy was crazier than this one.

This nightmare will end sometime.

'I suppose I could tell you now,' Kaiba taunted with that fucking smile again. 'The reason you are in this bathroom, Bakura, is because you need a bath. You'll stain the carpets otherwise.'

_What kind of lame ass explanation was that!_

'Not the answer you were after? All in good time. Would you like a drink of water before we begin?' He doesn't wait for an answer and I am getting a drink whether I want one or not. I don't have the strength to resist and my throat is as dry as the desert after all the screaming I did in the car. But since its Ra's golden boy feeding me the 'water' currently falling in my mouth and down my shirt there is obviously a catch involved cause Seto Kaiba doesn't do anything for free. I'm starting to feel dizzy and my muscles are relaxing as whatever drug he's pumping me with takes effect. 'No need to panic, this is just to make you a little more manageable. It should wear off in an hour or so.'

That's fucking reassuring; I suppose I can just kick back and enjoy it now, you piece of shit.

Kaiba rolls up his sleeves so that his over-expensive shirt doesn't get stained with my commoner blood and he has that knife again. There was a reason they made this bastard a priest and it was so he couldn't carry a fucking weapon, isn't there some holy rule about this sort of thing? Ra, you're becoming soft in your old age. I can feel him right up against my body as I hear the sound of the blade shredding the front of my shirt. He takes a step back to look at his work and if I wasn't drugged I'd be pissed 'cause it's my favourite shirt, the one with the stripes. He doesn't give a shit though and the knife moves across my shirt sleeve until it falls loose, clinging to one side of my body. Kaiba pulls it away and throws it to the tiles with a splat.

'You're in such a mess,' Kaiba says quietly and he starts to take off his shirt though there is already stains all over it.

Oh shit.

I think I'm maybe relaxing too much cause this guy has one seriously hot fucking body and you can pump me full of drugs until the camels come home but it won't stop me fucking noticing. He's picking up the knife again and I suppose that means he is going for the trousers but I really wish he wouldn't.

Of all the fucking times, Ra, please not now. I don't want this guy to know he's making me hard. Give me something! Anything!

Okay, think of something else…something that won't make you come all over the guy that's undressing you in his fucking bathroom after kidnapping you and locking you in the trunk of his car…oh Ra…he's got his hand on my belt…okay, something else…uh…he's undoing the buckle...fuck…okay…the Pharaoh, wow what a bastard, and what he did in that dungeon…okay, not the right thought…belt's on the floor…wow, this guy is so fucking close…his chest is right up against mine…something else…the Shadow Realm, big and empty, scary place to spend five millennia especially with only Marik for company…shit…that isn't working either…when did that button open…okay…RA HELP ME!...uh…uh…he's going for the zip…oh fuck, game over…

'We should probably take the shoes of first,' Kaiba says suddenly and I can't remember ever being so fucking happy. Thank Ra for small miracles but I still have one big, hard problem that still needs fixing. I watch him taking off my shoes and I concentrate on them because anything I think of is no good. He takes his time but since I am liable to explode if I look at his fucking hot body, I keep staring at the floor and pretend he isn't pulling the last of my clothes away.

I'm not standing here completely naked in Seto Kaiba's bathroom and he isn't standing there making me want to fuck the living shit out of him. This is all a dream. A fucked up kinky dream.

Who the fuck am I kidding?

Kaiba steps back to admire his handy work and I'm trying really hard not to look at him. I need more of that drug! Just swallow me up, Ra. I'm begging you here!

…oh shit, not again…

Tell that priest to put his fucking shirt on!

'If only I had a camera,' he says and he disappears behind me. I can hear him moving about but he could be polishing his axe for all I know cause I can't fucking see him. 'You could be the new Kaiba Corp mascot; it would make the website more interesting.'

I just know that he is laughing at his own joke behind my back cause that's the type of guy Kaiba is. He does a bit more shuffling and I don't hear him sneaking up but the guy is suddenly pressed up against my back. I can feel his arms moving around my chest and him just _touching_ me is enough to undo my little victory.

'You're hard Bakura,' he whispers in my ear like I hadn't noticed.

DAMN YOU KAIBA! SEE WHAT YOUR SICK FUCKING GAMES ARE DOING TO ME! I'm never going to hear the fucking end of this. I'm so glad he doesn't have a fucking camera.

He lifts me up and my arms fall off the hook. He doesn't let go which is a good thing or I would have just landed really painfully on the tiles. And Kaiba scoops me up like a little baby and I can see his face which is smirking beyond belief now and carries me over to whatever he was doing a minute ago.

I'm in really hot water now.

I dunno if I'm fucking smouldering because he wants to torture me or because his thermostat is broken but this water is hot enough to peel a few layers of skin.

Kaiba sure does one huge ass bathtub.

I'm up to my neck here and I can see all the blood floating off me with little bits of glass stuck in it. Kaiba is holding on to me by the fucking hair so I don't slip under and drown but since he can't scrub me down this way he clambers in without taking his fucking trousers off first and wedges me into the corner of the tub by sticking his knees between my legs.

Bastard.

I think that drug is wearing of early cause I don't feel too relaxed anymore. I'm in a bathtub with a guy between my legs and he's washing my face with a cotton fucking cloth. I'm starting to feel pissed off again cause this guy managed to make me hard and I really didn't want him too and I get pissed if someone does something I don't like. Maybe I could drown him and run, I'm sure no one would really give a shit if he died.

He's washing my chest now and its moving closer to where I really hope he doesn't fucking touch me.

'It would have been easier just to hose you down,' he tells me but it seems to me that he's enjoying this whole 'forcing a bath on your enemy' experience.

…it's closer…

'But your skin's a bit too sensitive for that.'

…closer…holy shit…Kaiba, you bastard…

'You should moisturise.'

…I'll kill you for this…uh…it's too fucking close…

'Kaiba… stop it,' I beg but I don't fucking care anymore. He looks at me but I've just given him what he fucking wants. '…uh…Kaiba please…'

'We're nearly done,' he taunts me and rubs the cloth up my thigh.

…this is too much…I can't take it…

'You bastard,' I say cause it's too late now.

…Sweet Ra…

Uh….

…

The whole fucking thing is up in the air now and my life is over cause I just fucking came all over Seto fucking Kaiba whilst he was giving me a bath. I want to fucking die cause I know he knows what I just did.

I think it might be fucking shock but I think I'm losing my mind here. The priest is washing my hair now but I don't remember him moving… Maybe it's the heat… He's pulling me out the tub…I want to fall asleep, I'm so fucking tired all of a sudden…I'm wrapped in a towel and dripping all over the floor and he's carrying me somewhere…

I'm too fucking tired…

Sweet Ra, let me sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHORS NOTE: Warning! Contains scenes of a very graphic and violent nature so please don't read this if you are going to get offended. You've be warned**

_I am locked in a dingy little cell with only one torch burning outside the bars. I am fucking exhausted because no one has fucking fed me for days and there is no fucking water either. I can't fucking move because I am so exhausted in this dungeon, even though I haven't done a fucking thing!! THAT FUCKING PHARAOH!!!!!!!!!! I try to sit up but I lose my resolve when I hear footsteps. Please, sweet Ra let me die now! _

_Someone stops at the bars even though I can't see who it is I know who the fuck it is. I can feel his twisted fucking stare looking at me lying naked on this sandy floor with my hands and feet chained to the fucking floor. _Please kill me, Ra. Not again! I can't take it again!_ The door opens and I hear the Pharaoh come in with his guards in tow. The cell door slams closed. 'Water,' I beg in my cracked voice. _

_All I hear is their fucking laughing._

'_I'll give you something to drink,' one of the bastards taunts as another one pulls me on to all fours. I meet the Pharaoh's cruel fucking eyes and he's already pulling off his belt with that cruel fucking smirk on his face. I feel someone behind me grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. I scream out loud as he penetrates me because it hurts so much, I've lost count of how many times they've been here._

_I start crying because it feels like I am being stabbed every time he thrusts. The Pharaoh is laughing like a fucking maniac. 'Time to quench that thirst of yours' he chuckles as he grabs a fistful of my hair. 'Now, be a good little dog…'_

…

I wake up with a fucking scream feeling sick as fuck and panicking because suddenly I am back in that fucking dungeon with the fucking Pharaoh. I sat up too fast because suddenly I feel really really dizzy. My head falls back down to the pillow it was lying on and I become aware of something solid around my neck. A fucking collar!!!!!! I pull at it, it's only about the width of my finger but it's really bloody strong. There's a chain attached to it too chaining me, with no fucking room to maneuver, to the bedpost.

Ah! That's right I'm another fucking dungeon only this one has a huge ass 'compensating for something' four poster bed instead of a pile of straw. I sit up again more slowly this time and I am alone in this huge bedroom with only this bed, not even a window, and a door that is probably locked.

How the fuck did I get in here? Probably the effort of my fucking host. Bastard. My rage has sorta boiled down to a cold fucking anger because I want to hurt him so bad that it is hurting me just thinking about it. Anyone who made me remember _those times_ was someone that no plague could stop me from killing with my bare hands.

Priest or not, that fucking bastard was going to die.

Because I was both tired and dizzy and couldn't stop myself I began thinking about those times in Egypt again. I tried not too but the harder I fucking tried the harder it was. I slipped back into my nightmare, only this time it was before he put me in his dungeon, before Ra decided that he wanted to punish me for my very existence.

_I am in the market place staring up at the Pharaoh's palace, it's too fucking hot to be outside but I've just arrived in the city and I've got no where else to go. People keep giving me strange looks because of my eyes but it's not my fault, it's just the way they are. I wander along looking at all the wonderful food because I am bloody starving and no gold to buy anything. There is an oasis so I decide to go and drink at least, it's beside the palace and I want to get a closer look because I've never seen such a huge building._

_The streets are so fucking busy with people that I can hardly breathe. I jump aside as a bunch of slaves are whipped passed me by a cruel man with an evil smile, he looks at me and my spine quivers because he is so bloody scary. My legs are running before I even know it. By the time I reach the Oasis I can hardly breathe and I plunge my entire head into the water and drink until I can't drink anymore. I look up at the palace again, it creeps me out now that I see it so close._

'_You there boy!' Someone says from behind me making me jump. I spin around to see who it is and its some important looking bastard with a lot of gold necklaces, one of which in particular catches my eye. 'The Pharaoh commands that you see him straight away.'_

'_Why?' I ask though the bastard looks pissed that I interrupted him._

'_Because he is the Pharaoh!' he shouts and grabs me by the arm and pulls me back down the street and out of the city towards the pyramid that is being built so the Pharaoh can show how _wonderful _he is. Even the slaves stop to stare as he throws me onto my knees before the pompous bastard sitting on a golden throne in the middle of a desert. I look up at him – it's the cruel bastard from before._

'_You look hungry,' he began. 'How would you like to eat as much as you want?' He gets off his throne and comes over to me. Our eyes meet but I can't keep the stare. He runs his finger down my cheek. 'Your complexion is so fair, I desire it for myself.'_

_I pull away from his touch and fall in the sand as I stumble. I managed to knock the Pharaoh over in the process so I lie there with a look of sheer horror contorted on to my face. My heart has completely stopped. He looks so fucking angry!!!!!_

'_Insolent child!' He shouts and smashes his whip into my back. I scream in pain and try to get up but he knocks me back down with another thundering blow. This time I get to my feet, crying and desperately looking for a way to escape. He's looking at me different now, his eyes no longer crazy but something much darker. 'Forgive me, I lost my temper. It's the heat you see.' I doubted it – he'd be a crazy bastard even if it was snowing. 'So boy what do you say? In exchange for becoming my consort you can live like a king!'_

'_I'd rather starve,' I scream back at him and run as fast as I can back towards the town. No one chased me but I did not stop because I was so fucking terrified. I ended up in some dark alley but I didn't fucking care. _

_I hid there all night._

…

I woke up scared shitless again and sprang, or tried to, from the bed but the fucking chain pulled me back down. I'm shaking worse than before and wonder if crazy hallucinations are a side effect of the drug that bastard priest gave me. Part of me wants to know where he is because I can't stand fucking curiosity and because I feel strong enough to throw insults at him again. I could probably even find the strength to kill the bastard!!

I feel dizzy as soon as I think this but I'll still lunge at the bastard again if he shows his pretty boy face.

I am thirsty as hell and hungry as well but there is no where to get anything so all I can do is lie here and think about fucking useless things. My mind keeps slipping back to those fucking memories like they are something I actually want to remember or that they are fucking important or something. It took me a long fucking spell in the Shadow Realm to bury those times so why the fuck are they plaguing me now?

Ra, sweet Ra.

FUCK YOU!!!

Some time passes and because I have no attention span I manage to amuse myself by seeing how long I can suffocate myself with the chain before I have to stop. It becomes boring as hell so I start cursing in the old tongue at the top of my fucking voice to see if anyone will come. I can't even hear anyone walking past and I am fucking bored again.

I start thinking about those fucking times again and it is really starting to piss me off cause I don't want to think about it.

Damn Kaiba!

This is all his fucking fault.

_The guards wake me up as they charge into the alleyway. Someone grabs me roughly by the arm and I scream as they drag me into the street. It is only morning so there are not too many people but more than enough to make one hell of a spectacle. I see a crowd gathered at the Oasis and wonder what the hell is going on._

'_What's going on?' I ask wildly as they push towards the crowd. Everyone is silent. I see the man from yesterday, the man with all the gold necklaces. He catches me looking at the one in the middle, the one with the pyramid and the eye, and smirks in a way I really don't bloody like._

'_Here is the perpetrator!' Declares the guard with a death grip around my arm throwing me to my knees at his feet and training his spear on me._

'_See he is covered in blood,' the man with the necklaces declares. 'This proves that he committed this foul act!!'_

'_Please, I don't know what I have done! This is blood is from yesterday. You were there! The Pharaoh he-'_

'_I do not know of what you speak! Show this dog his crime!'_

_They grab me again and pull me through the crowd. Someone grabs a fistful of my hair and directs my vision towards the water._

_My stomach comes into my mouth and I manage to throw up all over the place at the sight. I try to turn away but they won't let me. Lying in the water, red from blood, is a body. A boy, his face contorted in terror, his throat and his wrists bled like a pig, is staring up at me from empty eyes. I think I am going to pass out._

'_Take the murderer to the Pharaoh. Let him judge,' the man with the necklaces commands with a wicked smile._

'_Please I didn't' I scream in shear panic but there is nothing I can do to make them let go of me. They grow tired of me shrieking and punch the shit out of me half way up the road so I leave a trail of blood in the sand. _

_We reach the palace._

'_Hail the Pharaoh!' The man with the necklaces declares as his guards dump me on the floor in a flutter of agony. We are in a high roofed room with lots of pillars and the Pharaoh is sitting on his huge ass throne in front of it all. I look at his face and know that this bastard is behind everything._

'_What is going on?' He asks as if the whole fucking thing is a surprise. 'A murder in my own city? And this boy here is still covered in the poor child he murdered! Take him to the dungeon!'_

'_YOU MURDERING BASTARD!' I scream as some guards haul me towards another door._

_The Pharaoh looks at me, pissed as hell. He gets off his throne with his whip in hand and a cruel smile on his evil face. 'Let me see to it _personally _that this dog gets what he deserves.'_

…

I jerk awake again and see the face of Seto fucking Kaiba dancing before me. I feel so sick and I think I am going to fall asleep again. I don't want to finish this fucking trip down memory bloody lane. 'You fucking bastard,' I spit and try and lunge at him. The chain pulls me back and I pass out again.

_The dungeon is dark and cold and full of noises as I am dragged past. We stop in a large circular room with lots of passages leading off. There are things hanging on the wall, things I do not even want to know the function of. There is a square stone about the height of my waist in the centre with manacles chained to the centre._

'_Chain him to the whipping post,' the Pharaoh demands. I renew my attempt at escape and am rewarded for my effort with a fist smashing into my cheek. I stumble and dizzily I watch them place my arms on the top of the stone, chaining them there mercilessly. _

_I begin to tremble uncontrollably as the Pharaoh walks behind me. The bastard stops and I can't even turn around to look at my fucking tormentor. I can hear his bloody lackies snickering and it makes me want to kill the whole fucking lot of them. _

_Something comes over me, a strange fucking feeling that makes me want to tear their throats out and laugh maniacally whilst doing it. I find the man with the necklace again because its all his fucking fault that I am here in the first place. His necklace makes me even crazier, the fucking thing is begging me to take it. I start to laugh because for some reason the whole thing seems so fucking funny. WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I BE SCARED OF THE FUCKING PHARAOH!?_

_I ask him as much and am rewarded for my trouble with an angry lash on the back. I can feel the fear trying to sneak back but I laugh out loud again, allowing the wildness to possess my fucking mind once more. _

'_What is your name?' The pompous bastard asks me. Like I am going to fucking answer him?_

'_I think he has gone quite mad, my king,' the man with the necklace tells him when I can't stop laughing._

'_No! He is afraid. He is trying to hide it,' the Pharaoh says and I laugh even louder because it is the fucking truth. 'Your name, you slowly scum!'_

_He brings his smug face in front of mine and I spit right in between his fucking eyes. I can't hold out any fucking longer. I've got no fucking stomach for torture but the Pharaoh is whole heartedly pissed that I just did that. I keep on laughing because I have no idea what else to do now._

_I AM SO FUCKING SCREWED!_

_Sweet, merciful Ra – deliver me from this crazy bastard!_

'_You are a prisoner in my dungeon now,' he tells me in a dead serious voice that is scarier than if he fucking shouted. 'I think its time we taught this dog some obedience.'_

_I stop laughing as soon as soon as they all start snickering and moving closer to me chained helpless as a fucking puppy in the middle of the room. Someone grabs my neck and presses it into the stone so I can't fucking move and I feel claws scratching at my tunic as a pair of hands snap my belt and toss it aside. I hear the cloth ripping and the cold air of this fucking dungeon upon my back._

'_STOP!' I scream but they just laugh even fucking louder. Someone grabs a shred of the material and secures it in my mouth so I can't fucking scream anymore. _

_Suddenly the Pharaoh is standing in front of me, and I am crying I am so fucking scared at what I see. I try to struggle but it's no fucking use! Paralyzed I watch him there, catching sight of him as naked and fully aroused as the rest of his guards. _

'_Make sure he doesn't move around too much,' the bastard taunts as I feel him hard against my exposed body. He thrusts without warning and I scream despite the gag at being penetrated so violently. He keeps on thrusting even though it feels like a bloody sword and I can do nothing as he fucks me over the whipping post. _

_He comes at last and I feel it and the blood trickle down my legs as he withdraws. Panting and shaking all over I pray to Ra that it's all over, that its all just some fucked up nightmare. The man with the necklaces grabs me so hard that I know it could only be real. I shriek even louder as he fucks me mercilessly, it hurts even more this time and all the while I can here that necklace bouncing against his chest._

_He comes inside of me and one of the guards steps up._

_I loose count of how many people rape me that morning and want nothing more than to fucking die. I am sobbing like a baby by the time the Pharaoh gets his guards to pick me up._

'_What's your name?' He asks for a final time._

'_Bakura,' I reply tonelessly. _

_He smiles and they dump me in a black cell and I hear them laughing even after they are long gone._

_Naked, bloody and broken I lay there crying._

_By my count I was thirteen years old._

…

I wake up screaming from this fucking nightmare and almost fucking knock myself out again. I manage to survive this one but Seto fucking Kaiba is still sitting there and it manages to piss me off. 'You fucking bastard,' I tell him because I am still pissed off about having that nightmare.

'Tut tut, is that all you can say to me?' He asks leaning towards me. I pull back, or try at the very least because this chain doesn't give much fucking leeway. 'Having a nightmare were we? I bet I know why.'

'It's because of you, asshole,' I sneer. 'Now let me go before I fucking kill you.'

'I am afraid that cannot happen.'

'Why the fuck not?'

The bastard glares at me. 'Because you owe me a debt.'

'What the hell do you mean? What the fuck did you ever do for me?'

Kaiba folded his arms in that superior asshole sort of way.

'I saved you from the Pharaoh.'

AN: Thanks for waiting so long for this one folks. There are too many people to thank by name so I am just going to say thanks to everyone all together.

Stay tuned for part 6


End file.
